


Do Not Disturb

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: Moosh ventures into the Yoll Graveyard to relax and enjoy a nice, fresh bunch of spring bananas. But he's in for a surprise when some unexpected guests arrive.





	Do Not Disturb

Moosh the bear was having a rough day. All he wanted was to find a nice, secluded spot to sit down, relax and eat his spring bananas. For some reason he choose to venture into the Yoll Graveyard, thinking that it world be calm and peaceful with little disturbance from the outside world. He'd heard rumors that the place was haunted, but that didn't stop the big, old lumbering beast from walking in and taking a seat behind a tree in the middle of the graveyard.

He plopped down behind the tree, enjoying the cool breeze and the sound of leaves gently rustling overhead. Patches of sunlight filtered through the canopy, creating a moving pattern of dark and light across his fur. In his paws he held a bunch of bananas. Sweet, ripe, delicious bananas that he couldn't wait to sink his teeth into.

Moosh sliced through the peel with his claws, tearing off the thick skin and squishing the banana in the process. Bears weren't made for the delicate art of peeling fruit, but he didn't mind. He just smiled and licked the squishy banana bits off his paws, then lowered his head and started eating what was left of the banana.

Suddenly he heard a noise. Was it one of the ghosts that was rumored to haunt the graveyard? Was it a monster? Or was it something else entirely?

Moosh was still, listening as the noise grew louder. It sounded as though it were moving, getting closer and closer to the tree where he was sitting. The poor bear shook with fright as the sound of unearthly moans filled the air. It was a ghost. No, make that two ghosts, shrieking and cackling like an old, wicked witch. They were probably here to steal his bananas. But maybe, if he explained the situation and politely asked them to leave, they might go away.

The big, blue bear swallowed hard, gathered his courage, and peeked out from behind the tree. He wasn't sure if asking a pair of ghosts to leave was such a good idea. I mean after all it was their graveyard. He was the one trespassing on their home, so by rights they had every reason to be upset with him. But the minute he poked his head out from behind the tree, something white went flying through the air and landed on his head.

There was a slight pause, as Moosh sat there with a pair of panties on his head. He blinked and looked at the young couple on the ground, the panties draped across his face and dangling from his right ear. They stared at him, a moment passing before the man pointed at him and screamed, "It's a ghost!"

The couple grabbed their clothes (minus the pair of panties) and ran from the graveyard, leaving behind one very hungry and very confused bear. Moosh waited a couple seconds before shrugging it off, then went back to eating his delicious bananas.


End file.
